Star trek headcanons
by kittykat-loveroffandoms
Summary: Just some headcanons of the crew of the enterprise.
1. Favourite colour

**Hey, I'm been up obsessed with start trek for the past few months so I will be doing a headcanons... for all characters even the ones that haven't been seen. you can send in prompts or PMs if you have ideas.**

* * *

Favourite colour.

 **Jim.**

Jim's favourite colour has always been green, living in a desert town, there wasn't much greenery around. When ever he was with his grandad Ty, he would take Jim and Sam to his hut in the forest. Those were his best childhood memories.

 **Spock.**

Blue, like the lakes and rivers on earth. Him and his parents would go to earth at lease once a year, to go see his human family or if his father had meeting, Amanda would also take him to see the river and lakes in New Orleans. He also loved at lay on the grass and watch the clouds in the blue sky.

 **Bones.**

A lot of people laugh at bones favourite, yellow the grumpiness person on the enterprise has the loves the colour of happiness. In truth the colour makes him both happy and sad, it reminds him of his yellow childhood house a yellow that had paled in the hot Georgian sun, the house witch overlooked at the the sandy yellow coast line in Savannah.

 **Nyota.**

Purple, a very deep purple. For there first anniversary spock had brought her a cactus plants cutting from Vulcun, a lot of people laugh at the gesture but Nyota thought it was romantic, it wasn't until six months later when it bloomed into three beautiful deep purple flowers, that people stopped laughing.

 **Hikaru.**

Rainbow, it just can't pick a favourite colour, also it used to have a rainbow parrot as a child.

 **Pavel.**

White like snow and winters. The colour reminded him of Russia and his family, like when the use to go out on the baltic sea freezes over. His family would go ice skating and ice fishing.

 **Scotty.**

Grey, like the mountains back in Scotland and the colour of the enterprise and most engineering equipment.

 **Jaylah.**

Jaylah also loves the colour purple, whenever she tries to think of her life before Altamid all she see is purple, she has know idea why. But she loves the colour.

 **Carol.**

Loves the red, like the red roses in the garden her mother kept in there house Portsmouth, but when is was alive and her father was happy.

 **Christine.**

She'll never tell anyone but her favourite colour is pink, she used to do ballet and wear pink tutu's another thing she'll take to her grave.

 **Gaila.**

Sunset orange, she loves a beautiful sunset it is so romantic.

* * *

 **I hoped you enjoyed, I will do more, I see Christine as Rosamund Pike. So please review if you have an idea or PM me.**


	2. Just random

**Hey here are some more little thought or headcanons I have. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

 **Amanda/Nyota necklace.**

Sarek gave Amanda her necklace as a birthday present while is was pregnant with Spock, although Vulcan do not celebrate them, the blue mineral was like the water on earth. He will have denied the little smile he had he see his wife so happy.

When Spock left for star fleet Amanda gave to it him so he could always remember that she is proud off him. He always wore it under his uniform and on the day she died.

He gave it to Nyota a few weeks after Khan.

 **Why Carol was on board after York town.**

Since her father had past away the only family she had was her grandma, when they had boarded at York town a message had come to say that her grandma had taken seriously ill, the place it as a few weeks to live... she left on a shuttle to earth as so as she could.

 **Jaylah backstory.**

On Jaylah home plant the trees are different shades of purple, her father worked on a intergaxlay mining vessel. Her plants was a peaceful one, she was nine when she when on her father's minning ship her mother stayed with her two little brothers.

It was so much fun, until a distress signal form a plant come up on the computers the when to see what was wrong.

Her and her father we stuck there for three just until there planned to escape. In was another twelve years she was free.

 **Gaila.**

Gaila just stats in engineering for two reasons usually something goes wrong and the other reason, if she spends to much time with the captain she'll give a rightly hard slap.


	3. Worst flu they have had

**The worst flu they ever had.**

* * *

 **Jim.**

A few weeks after returning from tarrus iv, he was placed in the custody of his grandad Ty and out of Frank's. With his weak immunity and his malnourished body he unlucky to catch a flu, one with symptoms of vomiting, cold and hot flushes and a nasty chest cough. All witch could off killed him.

He was laying down outside on the porch looking up at the stars his head in his mother lap, will she was telling him stories about the stars, he was having a hot flush. His was sweating and staking as she run her hands though his hair. When she come back home a day after his return she never left his side, Sam and Grandad rarely did either, which was good cause he walk without help. He hadn't spoken a word, with the cough he didn't have much left and what he did have was gone when he woke up screaming.

A few months later he the flu was gone he was strong enough to walk and feed himself, his bones where no long noticeable and he started to speak again.

 **Spock.**

During the year off waiting for the enterprise to repaired and the captain to heal to Dr McCoy's satisfaction, Spock got Ill with a Vulcan flu and a human flu being a Hybrid he was able to get both. He was given hypos and bed rest until the flues where gone.

One night he was asleep in his and Nyota shared apartment, he was dreaming of his mother as she fell. He opened his eyes but the light burned his eyes, he closed him again letting a few tears, he missed his mother a lot it was coming up a year since her death and the death of his plant. He moved his to her necklace he still wore.

He felt Nyota bring her hand up to stoke his hair, she stared to sing to him in English and in Vulcan and even in swahili as well as other languages he did not know. She kept sing after he hadded fallen back to sleep. After he was better he gave Nyota his mothers necklace.

 **Leonard.**

Leo hated many things, being sick was once on them, if it was just a cold then he could live with just sit outside and watch the waves.

He had been so careful in the lab at school but the school bully though it would be funny to throw his sample of a virus at his, he was now why he was in hospital with the patyuda measles. A painful rash covered his body with black sores pouring out thick green pus. He wasn't allowed for sunlight to touch his skin until he was cured witch would another month, and no was allowed to see him. It was a long two months, and when he finally to high school a lot of people thought he had died

 **Nyota.**

When Nyota was ten her school was going on a field trip to star fleet academy, she was looking forward to it for weeks but then just as luck had it, the night before the trip she was spewing. Her parents called the school telling her she was sick and she could go.

It wasn't all bad her nani Iris look after her the next day and told her stories about when she work on a space station a few years after the wars had ended, and about a handsome alien she fell in with, but nothing happen he didn't even look twice at her and she never the her spaceman how she felt. She then moved but to Kenya and meet her grandad and had her father who later had her. Her nani the told her that she was her star and the stars while she will be.

 **Hikaru.**

When he was younger, his family went on holiday to Japan and then Korea but he got food poisoning in Tokyo. The worst thing was his parents and siblings left him in the hotel he was only ten and the lady the payed to look after him didn't speak English or Japanese or Korean. She did let him watch movies and made a drink the help him better but he was sure it tar in it.

 **Pavel.**

When Pavel was four him and his family were out on the baltic sea when it was frozen over, his father told him and the other kids Not to go wondering about. Even at four Pavel was curious and walk off everything else was cooeing at his little cousin who was just walking. He started running he wasn't allowed to wear skates yet. He was watching the sunset and run into an ice hole use for fishing, he placed his arms on the side of the hole but it was so cold, lucky his papa what notice he was song he was in a freezing water for only a few minutes. He had past out when his papa got him got.

He woke up in the hospital a day later wrap in tin foil and had a nose tube to help him breath it was still cold. The next time he woke up he was at home in his parents bed wrap in his papa arms he was still cold he borrow into his papa that was warmer.

 **Scotty.**

Scotty hated delta vega he had been there only a week and he was sick of the cold already and what was worst was he had the flu, it wasn't a bad one. The thing was he mostly alone just one antisocial alien. He sat on one of the computers with a headache working on the equations they was nothing else to do here, every few break out in a coughing or sneezing fit.

He was a sleep at the computer when he felt somebody shake him awake, it was Keenser handing him a funny looking drink and told him to drink it, it help him with his headaches and it started to great friendship. He still hated delta vega but he wasn't alone and not the first to hate it.

 **Jaylah.**

Jaylah was alone and scared, she just kept running not looking back she found a old run down ship.

She was curled up on the floor of the ship crying and coughing, she wanted her father to be here. She was alone but he says said that she was fierce. So she pick herself up off the floor and dried her eyes. No more tears. She walked around the ship and found some dried fruits, she ate them was trying to figure out how the read the strange words and how to fix the ships, ships most fly. Soon her cough and fever disappeared she started to work.

 **Carol.**

Carol didn't mind being sick while she was younger her mother and grandma will make her feel better. But this was a time she didn't want to have a flu as her dad was back from space and only had a few days.

He sat by her bed telling her stories about his adventures in space and the plants he's been to. When he left he pick her flowers from the garden and placed them by her bed.

 **Christine.**

The sick bay in the busy with a unknown flu, the wasn't deadly. Unfortunately she a bug but the flu and Dr McCoy had not let her step one foot in the sick bay to work. So she was laying in bed, she hated not being able to work especially when the sick bay was busy. What made her feel even more bad was Leo checking up on her every hour or two.

 **Gaila.**

Gaila wasn't like most Orions, she did like sex but she wanted a proper relationship with just one person. Unfortunately her lying high school boyfriend didn't think the same. He lied and said it was just her.

So what she was lying in the A&E with and STI from her lying boyfriend. It didn't matter soon she was going to earth and she could be happier.


	4. Parents first time holding them

**Jim.**

Winona Kirk was torn between joy and heartbreak. The joy of holding her new born son James or the heartbreak of losing her husband. Heartbreak had unfortunately won.

George Kirk never got to see let alone hold his son James.

 **Spock.**

Amanda Grayson was over the moon with joy about holding her son, everyone had thought that it was going to be impossible to have a child with a Vulcan due to her being a human. But here was their son in her arms. She wish that her husband Sarek was here.

Sarek was happy but he didn't show it he was holding Spock, he was watching his wife sleeping in the sun. He let a smile out when he look back towards his son and then to Amanda. He loved them both with all his heart.

 **Leonard.**

Eleanora McCoy awoke to she see David holding the baby son, she fell asleep before she got to hold her own son. David just smiled and moved Leonard into her arms he was awake on in her eyes this baby could do not wrong.

David McCoy had been in surgery who he heard the that Eleanora had gone into labour, Dammit he was going to miss the born of his child but he had to save this person. He'll make it up to them. When he come into the room he sees his new born son in a crib and his wife asleep, he pick up Leonard and hold him. He'll make it up to him later in life.

 **Nyota.**

Bella Uhura held her daughter in her arms the name they had Arah didn't work. Titus was looking out the window at the clear night sky. Nyota the swahili word for star. She smiled at her Nyota, her star.

Titus Uhura was holding his newly named daughter she was awake and watching the stars in the night well he told he the names he could remember on the top of his head. His daughter would be his shining star.

 **Hikaru.**

Quynh Sulu signed as she hold her newborn son, she already had two sons with Tadashi she wanted a daughter, she handed him to his mother in law Demora she didn't care what she called him. She just wanted a girl.

Tadashi Sulu didn't brother during up to Hikaru born brith he had two sons already with Quynh and two with his ex wife, his mother told him his name Hikaru, he really didn't care.

 **Pavel.**

Valentina Chekov was holding baby Pavel in her arms and was singing him a Russian lullaby to try to get him to sleep but his eyes kept looking around at everything, he had Andrei's eyes and most likely her curly hair from what she could see from Pavel turfs of hairs.

Andrei Chekov was scared the first time he held Pavel, a little tiny baby, Andrei was a big beefy man at 6'3". Valentina was trusting and told to stop being a wuss and hold his son. When he did Pavel was smiling and moved his hands about he was a curious baby.

 **Scotty.**

Aileen Appleby was extremely tried giving brith in the back of the shuttle was difficult, her boyfriend Duncan had delivered their son Montgomery on the way to the hospital it would take another hour or two to get to the hospital. She was holding their son in her arms little did she know it was the last time she would told him. She was holding her stomach she still having bad cramps and still was bleeding down there. Duncan told him not to worry.

Duncan Scott held and freshly born baby he didn't know childbirth was so icky he took out his pocket knife and cut the cord as well as clean all the gunk. He wrapped him up his coat and pasted him to his girlfriend. They agreed to name him Montgomery or Monty after his grandad.

 **Jaylah.**

Lena was watching Jaylah and running her fingers threw her bright blond hair watching her daughter sleep. Lena would be happy to stay at home with her baby. She hope to give Taron a son so he can teach him to fight, but she was happy with her daughter.

Taron loved to hold his Jaylah, he teach her how to fight and how to fix anything she was fierce was and she was his pride and joy.

 **Carol.**

Sara Marcus watch her daughter threw the glass wishing her husband was here, he was coming but Carol was earlier than went she was due. The doctors said every thing would be fine it be only a few days. All she want to do was to hold her daughter.

Alexander Marcus held his daughter he was sad he missed his her brith but he was just glad the she was here with them, she istared was amazing and he is going to teach her very thing he knows.

 **Christine.**

Jackie Chapel was tried but it was wroth it most definitely, to hold her daughter in her arms. She wondered what her daughter will be when she's older. I wonder if you can tell at sure a young age, she thinks a teacher or a nurse.

Matthew Chapel was his daughter she wonders if you she going to be as stubborn as his wife. He hopes so, He thinks she is going be great.

 **Gaila.**

Vera watch her daughter as she slept, she had no idea who her father was, so she held Gaila closer, looking at her red hair how odd for an Orion to have red hair. Vera hope one of the men she been with would help her and Gaila but she and all of them are only teenagers.


	5. Just random 2

**Ben and Hikaru.**

Ben is a teacher on earth we was a geography teacher. In York town he teaches English and earth cultures.

Hikaru meet Ben at the adacamy while he was a cadet. Ben was doing a field trip with his class and got lost, Hikaru help him.

Pavel was Hikaru best man at the his wedding.

They try to talk to each other at least every day.

 **Sarek hates the way his son and wife are treated.**

The only reason why he told Spock to act more Vulcan, was so he wouldn't get bullied. His son is a genius by both human and Vulcan standards and he is proud of that.

His wife was amazing, he misses her every day. He wish he told her that he loved her more, although she knew.

He was proud that his son, turned down the VSA and join star fleet.

 **Jim's mother calls him Jamie.**

While his grandad called him JT. Sam called him Jimmy while Frank just called him Jim, James if he's in trouble.


	6. Childhood pets

**Jim**

Frank had a German Shepherd called Henri, it was one of the only thinks he liked about Frank's house. Jim used to play fetch with him. Even thou dog hair make him sneezed and his eyes water, he loved that dog.

 **Spock**

Spock had a pet sehlat called I'Chaya, well to was his father's pet. Sehlat have a long life span about the same as Vulcans. He would talk to I'Chaya about his problem with bullies and other things he could talk to his parents about. He actually cry when his beloved pet died for he was Spocks only friend on Vulcan.

 **Leonard**

Leo's mother had to cats two big fat cats. They always slept on his bed, witch was hard to get all the fur out of this bed

 **Nyota**

Nyota didn't have any pets going up, but whenever she when to vist her family in Kenya she loved that they had a pet cheetah.

 **Hikaru**

Hikaru, well his older brother T.J had (He feed the bird and look after it ) a rainbow parrot called Hiro, he talk as well although not nice works.

 **Pavel**

A Serbian huskie called Volk (Wolf) he may have looked terrifying but like Pavels father was a gentle giant.

 **Scotty**

Scotty had a scotty, as irony has it that how his got his nickname, well one of the reasons why. He was walking his dog (who was called patch by the way) when a couple of tourists stop him for directions. They what breed Patch was, he say he's a scotty and they ask his name Monty Scott. They laughed so your a Scotty as well, a few people from the village overheard this.

 **Jaylah**

She didn't have pets or not any she could remember.

 **Carol**

Three king Charles spaniels called Molly, Poppy and Flossy. Flossy was blind in one eyes after getting into a fright with the next door cat.

 **Christine**

Fish. She had fish tank in her room mostly of snails and goldfish.

 **Gaila**

Her mother couldn't afford a pet, plus pets are very uncommon on Orion.


	7. Closest parent

**Jim**

Jim was not close to Frank he was an arse sure but after he kick Sam out he harboured no love for Frank.

He never knew his dad. His mother took the first chance she got to go back to space, him and Sam often said the space took both their parents she didn't call him on his birthday. Ture after Taurus she was more a mother to him and mended her relationshipson with hope her sons.

He would say his Grandad Tiberius, he often took him and Sam out in the forests near his house and thought him how to hunt, witch berry wore eatable or not and how to make a fire and cook meat on the fire. This skills help save his life and other lives as well.

 **Spock**

His mother, there is no question he was always closer to his mother more than his father. He loves he father by it hard for them to take to him.

 **Leonard**

Both in different ways, his mother was a home maker and Leo being a only child he was her pride and joy. She showed him how the cook

While his father thought him everything he know about medicine as he was one of the best doctors in Georgia, but he always made time for his son.

But now his father is dead and his mother hates him.

 **Nyota**

Mother, she loves both but she was always closer with her mother. Her dad didn't mind.

 **Hikaru**

Neither, his mother just wanted a girl and didn't brother with him and his dad doesn't care.

When he was fourteen he moved in with his father parents Demora and Ray, the owned a flower shop in downtown San Francisco. His grandmother tought him about plants and his grandfather tought him how to fence. They were there why he graduated the academy and when he got married to Ben. Hikaru even named his daughter Demora.

 **Pavel**

Both, he gets of well with both he can't choose between them, they're both supporting and so proud of him he simply can't choose.

 **Scotty**

Since his mother died of bloodloss soon after he was born and his dad left him. He was rise by his Nan Marion. She was a mechanic and told him everything she knows, she always made sure he did his homework and worked on his maths. She also made the best sandwiches.

 **Jaylah**

Her dad, the only reason is she can't remember her mother.

 **Carol**

Her dad, she always was a daddy girl even more after her mother died with she was fifteen.

 **Christine**

Her dad, her mum died in a shuttle crash when she was ten.

 **Gaila**

Her mum, she never knew her dad so she was always with her mum, when she moved to earth she brought her mum as well.


	8. Darkest secret

**Jim**

Taurus iv, he never told any one about being on the plant let alone the mass genocide and the starvation. He told Bones once when to was drunk but he doesn't remember telling him.

 **Spock**

Spock was once stabbed by bullies, it was in the shoulder and not that deep. They were made the a half human was smarter that them. His parents were gone for the weekend. He cleaned the cut and switched it up, it left the scared but not one shows their shoulders on Vulcan. He then spend the rest of the weekend sitting in front of the mirror making sure he could control all his emotions.

 **Leonard**

He killed his father. David was in a pain a lot of pain, the cause was unknown still unknown today. He was in his final year of medical school and he was freshly married to Pamela. He begged and begged for Leo to kill him and say if he loves his father he kill him. One day finally snapped and mercy killed his father. He mother never told to him again said he was dead to her.

 **Nyota**

She may or may not have killed someone, she was walking home from her high school when she was attacked by an older man. Nyota was tough and knew how to fight she kick him and push him down a hill, when he stop rolling he wasn't moving. She run off she never knew what happen to if he nice for not.

 **Hikaru**

Hikaru saw his father having an affair. He was thirteen at the time and the girl was T.J's girlfriend and fifteen. He did tell anyone as he despised his father he wouldn't tell on him because he would have gone to jail. And he didn't want to break his mother are brother's hearts.

 **Pavel**

Set fire to his bathroom when he was four, this was a few weeks after he fell in the ice. He was an accident. After that his family always kept an eye on him at all times

 **Scotty**

Use to live on the streets. His Nan died just before he finished high school his dad stole all of the money as no one could find her will. He lived on the streets doing odd jobs to make some money. When they find her will, she had left everything to him. It was to late his dad blew most of the money. It just had enough to go to the academy. His father was jailed.

 **Jaylah**

Manas not only took her father but her innocents.

 **Carol**

She help build the weapons on the vengeance. She feels reasonable for the deaths.

 **Christine**

She once was in a crash that killed the man in the other car, the man was drunk driving but see still felt guiltily.

 **Gaila**

Sold her body to help get her threw the academy. She just needed a few more hundreds. She did it once a month.


	9. Just random 3

**Leonard was sober seven years.**

He lost his job as pediatrician doctors, due to him going in the the hospital for alcohol poisoning. He wife Pamela left him for his ex friend. And his mother told him to go to hell. He had no where do go so he joined star fleet.

He started sober until Jim's birthday before the when to York town. He want to make sure alcohol wouldn't round his live again.

 **Jim has stretch marks.**

When he had returned from Taurus he was skin and bone, when he started to eat solid food again he had a growth spurt, his skin around his stomach back and thighs stretch he stills has the marks today.

He actually likes them he was with a partner who has them as well and were worried about them he'll show them his.

 **Pavel is a brilliant chess and poker player.**

He the best poker player on the ship, only scotty could beat him sometimes.

He's won chess competitions in Russia, and second in the under teens on year lost to a cute New Zealander boy.

Pavel is also Demora's godfather

 **Christine has won dance competitions.**

She very proud of them but she'll never tell anyone they will never stop teasing her about it.


	10. Earliest memory

**Jim**

Jim is lying in Sammy bed, he can their mum and Frank yelling, he's about four Sammy is seven years older. Their probably fighting about mum going to space. Sammy just stoking his hair telling him to go to sleep.

 **Spock**

Spock is lying on I'Chaya belly stoking his fur, he's about three and just starting to learn about his touch telepathy. I'Chaya is feeling happy.

 **Leonard**

Leo's sitting on his father's lap, his dad is blowing bubbles and he is watching the wind take them away.

 **Nyota**

Nyota is sitting on her grandma deck chairs with her older brother Davi hold a laser light watching the cheetah case after the light

 **Hikaru**

Hikaru is sitting alone forgot as his parents the watching their new born daughter Kira.

 **Pavel**

Pavel is sitting in high chair playing with the toy shapes, listening to his mother singing while she cooks.

 **Scotty**

Scotty is shed in his Nan's shed watching her fix a shuttle car.

 **Jaylah**

All Jaylah can see is purple it she tries hard enough she can her a woman singing she thinks.

 **Carol**

It's Carol third brithday, when no one is looking she eats all her cake.

 **Christine**

Christine mother is trying ribbons in her hair while she waiting for her ballet class to start.

 **Gaila**

Her mother is trying to tame her wild red curls as she getting ready her school


	11. First kiss

Jim

Jim first kiss was with a girl called like she was Brooke, a girl in his class at middle school in a game of spin the bottle.

Spock

A Vulcan girl called T'Pring who hatred him. It was a Vulcan kiss, Spock could feel her hatred and disgust in him. His first human kiss was with Nyota. It's a funny story

Leonard

His high school girlfriend Jocelyn, who left him.. while he was in hospital with the patyuda measles.

Nyota

Nyota ex boyfriend Justin. She regrets being with him.

Hikaru

A girl called Kyota, it's how he released he was gay

Pavel

Was with a boy called Landor, his father run a fish shop. He tasted like fish guts. It wasn't nice

Scotty

No idea. It was a new years party when he was fifteen and random person kissed him. It doesn't know.

Jaylah.

Hasn't no yet, she not bothered about it. But from she knows about and what she seen its with someone special. She wants to wait.

Carol.

With a boy called John, at a school dance.

Christine

A girl in her ballet class called Lillian, the dated a while after.

Gaila

Can't remember. Not kiss people on Orion is odd and sometimes rude. She kissed about 80% of the crew.


	12. Favourite childhood memory

Jim

Anytime with his grandad Ty and Sam. If he had to choose, it would have to be the time Sam pushed him in river. It was a week before Sammy left/got kick out. His childhood wasn't much happier after that.

Spock

When him and his parents would go to New Orleans, it was the only time he didn't feel the pressure of trying to be fully Vulcan.

Leonard

Playing catch with his father on the beach, his mother sitting watching him. Things were so much simpler back then.

Nyota

Spending time in Kenya with her grandparents. She loved looking at the stars on in the village.

Hikaru

With his grandparents, they paid attention to him at all their grandkids.

Pavel

When he solved a calculus problem when he was five, mostly because of seeing the look on his dad face.

Scotty

Working with his Nan, in her stop learning about all types of machinery.

Jaylah

The woman singing, she thinks it's her mother.

Carol

Spending time with her father, he was away a lot and she aways help him with his work.

Christine

Dancing, it was her favourite thing to do. She still does it when no one is looking

Gaila

Cooking with her mum, her mum worked a lot. So meal times was the only way they can see each other.


	13. Thing there worried about

Jim

He was three long scars on his back, they are hideous and he hated them. He tries to hide them when his getting a check up or just avoids getting them at all.

Spock

Hybrid, that his the correct terms for what he but he hates it. It makes him feel like experiment something that doesn't belong here. He make him feel wrong.

Leonard

He's weak, he had his heart broken to many times. Shuts himself off, act all grumpy and heartless so he won't get his heart broken again. He's fragile.

Nyota

No knowing enough to help, in her line of work she has to make sure she knows everything about the language and makes sure she can get them out of trouble. She hated to fail her crew.

Hikaru

He cares too much about what people thinks of him, years of parental negligence has taken his told.

Pavel

His lisp, he miss pronounceds his v's and w's. He started speaking English when his was ten his parents though it was cute and didn't help him to stop his lisp and now it's permanent.

Scotty

Someone getting hurt in his engineering department, he feels responsible for his team.

Jaylah

Not knowing a lot about earth's culture or any culture, the crew help her. So does Ben.

Carol

That people will judge her because of his father's mistakes or judge her father because of his.

Christine

Her nose, it's cliché she's knows. But since a nasty girl at her dance studio pointed it out. She aways notices it.

Gaila

Her curly red hair, both of them are uncommon for an Orion. She does like them but the bullies didn't. 


	14. First time

Jim

Jim first time was with a girl he meet in the pub, he was sixteen and drunk. She was kind and kisses his scars, bones and stretch marks, told him his was beautiful. He didn't believe it at the time.

Spock

His first was with Nyota, it was sweet but awkward. It was a month before their on year anniversary.

Leonard

With a boy called Brandon, in Brandon parents bed it was the last year of high school. They almost got caught.

Nyota

With her boyfriend Justin, she regrets that too.

Hikaru

With a boy at the adacamy who was training in security. He was cheated on by him. He meet Ben a week after.

Pavel

Was with Gaila, it was after Khan, they got drunk at a pub and it just happened. They parted as friends.

Scotty

His high school sweetheart a boy called Nick, he often let him stay on his crouch after his Nan died. They never spoke after he left for star fleet.

Carol

Was with at a party mostly because everyone else was doing she did it with a boy call Harry. She lasted about 30 seconds.

Christine

Was with Lillian they won first prize together as a duet, they celebrated together.

Gaila

Was with Joel her boyfriend who later gave her a STI, he told her he loved her.


	15. Play any instruments

Jim

Jim can play guitar, just a few cords.

Spock

He can play a Vulcan harp, he plays it rarely.

Leonard

A few notes piano tunes, nothing special.

Nyota

She can not play any instruments, but she's been told she has a singing voice of an angel.

Hikaru

No, he just perfers fencing.

Pavel

He can play guitar very well, and he can sing. People love when him and Nyota sing together

Scotty

He said he can sing and play the bagpipes but he's horrible at both.

Jaylah

She doesn't know what instruments are

Carol

No, her only arts talent is drawing

Christine

She can dance and play piano.

Gaila

She can play the flute


	16. Just random 4

Jaylah teaches Nyota a few words in her native language.

Mostly it's to see if they can find her species threw the language. Also because Nyota like to know everyone native language. She speaks in Russian to Pavel most of the time.

Leonard is the best cook on the enterprise. His mother taught him. But his too damm busy to cook.

Pavel once caught Christine Dancing. Little did she know he was also a dancer, they dance together at lease once a week. Although that is not what the the rest of the crew thinks their are doing.

Jim needs reading glasses. He only wears them when his is working on his PADD.

Spock hates the temperature on the ship. It to cold for him. His dorm room is to Vulcan temperature, only Leonard, Jim and Nyota are used to the heat. Them growing up or spending long times in hot heat. Pavel refuses to go into his room. He did once and faint due to the heat.

Hikaru his close to his sister Kira, when the youngest Malia was born the attention all when to her. She moved out at a few years after Hikaru, she taken over their grandma flower shop and is Demora's godmother.

Pavel mostly goes by Pasha but only Jaylah and Hikaru called him that, Christine and Nyota have starting to call him that. He response to Pasha more than Pavel.

Scotty sing well his working. He's not good.

Pavel's 18th birthday was on Khan's attack.

Jim regrets pulling Pavel in change of engineering he wasn't think straight, he was just a kid and not trained at all at engineering in any way. He hates the pressure he put on the kids shoulders.

Pavel hates people playing with his curls. So does Gaila, that doesn't stop people.

Carol is a fantastic artist.

If you want to any gossip on the ship talk to keenser, he knows everything about everyone.

Spock's super hearing is a great advantage but not when Scotty is trying to play his bagpipes.

Spock and Nyota share Vulcan kisses on the bridge

Twenty three people including Spock have tried to give Pavel the talk.


	17. Thing keenser knows

Keenser knows a lot of things. He's the smallest and the quietest on the enterprise. He works in the jiffy tubes. When his swift is over it crawls threw them it either this or listening to Scotty bagpipes. He doesn't mean to spy on his fellow crew mates but it happens this are just things he sees.

The captain wears glasses, he wonders why as most people get them fix when they are young. This room plain with a few pictures some as a kid and as and adult but none as a teenager. Weird.

Spock and Nyota talk in Vulcan in their room. He also has a lot of unique daggers. Keenser doesn't spend to much time there as it's very hot.

Carol and Leonard cry when the think they are along. Keenser knows the Carol cries because of her father. He guessed that the doctor cried due to stress.

Pavel's room is spotless, very is nice and in it place.

Hikaru swings his sword like a madman, like in the old movies. He also has a lot of plants in his room.

Christine dances in her room. She's very good.

Gaila room is messy. But she know where everything is.

Scotty room is also messy with tools and blue prints. He needs to get his best friend a new hobby.

Shore leave is coming up soon.


	18. Shore leave

**Jim**

Jim rarely goes on shore leave, he's the captain he needs to stay on the ship. He use he's time off to finish his God awful paper work.

 **Spock**

It's logical to go on shore leave, but he is busy a lot sometimes Nyota will drag him by his ears to have a holiday.

 **Leonard**

He never gets any time off, If he ever does something bad will happen. The only time he get time if the captain orders him to.

 **Nyota**

She loves going, especially when she it's a new plant, she wishes her boyfriend would join her more. Since they had another go at their relationship, he been trying at lot harder.

 **Hikaru**

He likes shore leave, he loves it so much more if it York town.

 **Pavel**

Always goes no matter what. Gaila is his wingman and vise visa. They love to hide in the bars.

 **Scotty**

Hates them he should be on the ship working, or doing something. Keenser tries to set him up with dates, when is he going learn he's married to his work on the enterprise.

 **Jaylah**

Only went once, it was horrible people she didn't have control of anything.

 **Carol**

As much as she loves her job, it nice to take a break for awhile

 **Christine**

Lives for them, she loves her job but she need store leave like her life depends on it.

 **Gaila**

She loves them, her and Pavel go to the bars the flirt with people it near really go far.


	19. First time flying

**Jim**

The first time he was flying was when heading to Tarus. He step dad signed him up without his mothers consent. They were going to send him to his grandad but Frank told him he needs to learn discipline. He hoped that Taurus was nice.

 **Spock**

Spock was six when he flew from Vulcun to Earth, he was meeting his human family, he was nervous he hoped they liked him and not bully him.

 **Leonard**

He was sick, on a school trip in New York. Only an hour flight but he was spewing.

 **Nyota**

She was a baby, her family went to Kenya every year so she is used to flying. She loved to fly.

 **Hikaru**

He was about seven with his grandparents, he loved every minute of it. He knew from that moment that he wanted to be a pilot.

 **Pavel**

He was thirteen and was having to the academy, he was sitting in between his parents. He was so nervous.

 **Scotty**

In he twenties, he was heading to the academy, he Nan had said she wanted to join but never got around to it. So had a fight with Nick. But who knew what was going to happen with star fleet.

 **Jaylah**

Jaylah was nine when he dad took her on the ship he worked on, he was teaching her all about how the ship worked and he fixes it. She was to be just like he dad.

 **Carol**

She and her mother were going to San Francisco to surprise her dad when he was seven she hadn't seen him in a year.

 **Christine**

She was going to an international dance competition. Her and Lillian where so excited.

 **Gaila**

When she was heading to earth, she was looking out at the starts and couldn't wait to go out exploring them.


	20. Just random 5

Pavel has a big family, he is an only child but he has lots of aunts and unlces and cousins. All of which are proud of him.

Spock has Vulcan daggers and one of them is his father's it is been in his family for generations it is old and worn down, but he still treasures it.

Jaylah teaches the crew how to fight, most fine her style of fighting hurt to to the flexibility she uses but Christine and Pavel as well as other dancers find to easy.

Jaylah also likes scotty singing, she the only one.

Scotty is brilliant at mathematics, he is glad his Nan was so tough to make him do his home work, he is on par with Pavels mathematical abilities. He uses his Nan tea cups when working.

Scotty and keenser had a tribble on delta vega. It was called blueberry. And yes it was neutered.

Pavel gave Jaylah the talk ando made sure that no else tried to. Especially Spock.

Keenser is not allowed to bring his alcohol on the ship. As this resulted in a tribble investigation, a fire and complete shut down of the enterprise. The crew is forbidden by captains law to never speak about it.

Hikaru spends his free time in the botany labs. Pavel in engineering.

Scotty always wanted to be a father but never had the time or a person to have any with. But he's basically the ships father and he fathers everyone on the ship. He also treats Jaylah and Gaila like his daughters. He also feels bad about the beagle.

Leonard and Spock bond on the mutual love of cats.

Jim loves to read, mostly Sherlock and Agatha Christie. He loves the classic mystery. He plans to do a murder mystery night and the ship. He just needs to plan it.

The first time Keenser spoke to Scotty, scotty screamed. He was working on the complete when he spoke a word it had been a few days since he first started and Keenser was too scared to speck to him he finally work to the to talk to him. Scotty was not expecting him to talk, to be fair Keenser yelled at him while it was deep in fixing something. He didn't talk again until scotty was sick.

Keenser is very shy. He only really talks to scotty.

Keenser is actually older that scotty.

Both Keenser and Scotty were at the academy when the Kelvin was destroyed.


	21. Author note

I will be adding original characters, as I feel that we need more characters. They will be aliens and humans


	22. The OC's

These are some of my original character that will appear in my stories.

Millbrooks' Ensign

Humanoid alien Siblings from the plant called byrn-hydiy. They have streaks in the hair which symbols any abilities they may have, as we as black symbol burn into there skin as part of the culture. They also have gold blood, they are all tall.

Nathaniel and Seraphina: boy-girl twins in their early twenties . They have red streaks in there blond hair which symbols the power of telekinesis. They are both science Ensigns. Nathaniel has crush on Kai. (I see them as Riker and Rydel Lynch.)

Rapheal, a tall boy in his twenties who has blue streaks in his brown hair which symbols the power of changing body density e.g being able to change density lower to walk threw walls and higher to create a shield around them. Work with medical. (I see him as Rocky Lynch but with short hair)

Micah, a male in his twenties was has green streaks in his blond hair which symbols the power of touch telepathy. He works in Engineering. (I see them as Ross Lynch but with short hair as well)

Gabriel, a male in his late teens who has orange streaks in his brown hair which symbols the power of reading facial expressions, even the tiny ones. Works in communications (I see him as Ryland Lynch)

Kai Tahan: a Polish-Arabic Deputy science officer, he's a Lieutenant in his late twenties. He also was purple eyes (I see him as Curt Mega.)

Ensign Stephen "Steff" Novak: a Czech engineer, who is head over heels for Seraphina. (I see him as Ellington Ratliff.)

Lieutenant Jake Park: Ben's little brother who is the deputy security officer, under Hendroff. He was transferred after Altamid. (I see him as Harry shum Jr)

Ensign Agsda: a male alien with pink skin who works on the bridge and blue eyes and sandy hair. He has red blood. I don't have a person in mind.

Ensigns who in Engineering.

Julian Blackburn, looks like Angel Elgort

Ty blurc:, looks like Ian nelson

Cat livlia: an alien with pink skin patterns and eyes


	23. Keenser alcohol

What happen on the ship that day when Keenser brought his alcohol on the enterprise.

When it had started in the engineering department, When the engineers disided to celebrate. The rest had been a blur. But here are the facts

1) the fire had nothing to do with the alcohol, infact the alcohol save an ensign and Lieutenant lifes.

The two scientist, Ensign Millbrook and Lieutenant Tahan were looking at samples of an unknown plant from an new plant. Unfortunately H2O cause the plant to burn and catch on fire. Both of their hands and shirts caught on fire as well. Ensign Novak from engineering threw the alcohol on them on the fire stopped, both the males were okay just very bad burn bluster on their hands.

2) the tribble investigation was a lot of people fault.

The main was no one checked if the tribble was neutered and someone who has not come forward. Open the cage. And in the next few minutes the enterprise was shut down due to millions of tribbles on the ship.

3) It is not Keenser fault everyone was in light weight.

Most of the crew had past out, but the Captain was running around the ship in his birthday suit which almost give poor Dr McCoy a heart attack. Which is why we are not allowed to talk about it.

No one really remembers, but the Captain doesn't want anyone to mention it. It not like 40% of the crew has already seen him naked. Another thing no one is allowed to talk about.


	24. Fascinating

Many things are fascinating on board the ship. The thing that most fascinated Spock were the Millbrook siblings. They were fascinating to Spock and he wish to learn more about them and their plant.

Unfortunately like Vulcan, there history and culture were very brief in the public. What he found out were the plant Bryn-Hydiy were they used warrior race in battle with each other two different tribes the Bryn and the Hydiy. There was no difference in them same culture with there symbols and powers. Then they suddenly stop fighting. No reason was written in the database. Spock also loved there battle armour with covered them head to toe, for two reasons one to make use that the didn't get hit and two so there powers were hidden which gave them an advantage in battle.

There powers also fascinated Spock as he was Vulcan and had touch telepathy, but all of the Hyryn people had different powers as due to regulation there were required to list all of there powers. Though the streaks in there hair

Red = telekinesis

Blue = body density

Green = touch telepathy

Orange = read peoples faces

Purple = read minds

Pink = breathe under water

Sliver = technopathy

Gold = healing powers

Bronze = control fire

Black = speak with the dead (only 1 in 10,000)

White = can see the future ( only has happened once in know history)

Spock found it fascinating, he thought that the person born with white streaks was the only to unite the two tribes. He wish to learn more, the symbols were not listen under there powers so he thought the symbols burned/tattooed in the skin were like the placebo effect as the thought that the symbols will help them in battle when there were just tattoos.

Although the tought in illogical, the plant was a hot spot for tourists due to them being able to speak to their dead relatives. He wish to know more but didn't know how to ask without prying. He told two under his command.


	25. Favourtie Food

**Jim**

Jim loves peanut butter with all this allergies, peanuts is something his not allergic to. You would think that with Frank being too lazy and cheap to buy any of Jim's allergy medicine (or fix his eye slight) and only giving him peanut butter sandwiches (even if his gluten and lactose intolerant) he'll hated it but his doesn't.

 **Spock**

Strawberries, he never had any before his first dated with Nyota. They were walking around a park talking. It was his first dated ever and he was nervous he really liked her and didn't want mess this up. They when for walk in downtown San Francisco. It was nice but a little awkward like a cute way. They walk until the came to stand selling fresh strawberries. Nyota brought him some after she found out he has never tried any. They soon became he favourite food.

 **Leonard**

His mothers cooking, any thing she cooked he would eat even green beats which he hates. It is one of the main things he misses other that her.

 **Nyota**

She loves strawberries as well, even more now the she and Spock had them on their first dated.

 **Hikaru**

Mushrooms he loves them his grandmother made the best, everyone else on the ship hates them so they give him Hikaru

 **Pavel**

Beef Stew, growing up in Russia in was rise on a diet of beef strew and potatoes. Doctor McCoy still marvels at that Pavel remains a that small and skinny even the fact on how much hearty food he eats.

 **Scotty**

Sandwiches, any sort of them he loves them all. Him and Jim talk about the ship while eating peanut butter sandwiches.

 **Jaylah**

Chocolate, milk chocolate is her favourite. She eat something chocolate base at least once a day, she still doesn't know why Spock keeps give her odd locks why she eats chocolate.

 **Carol**

Bacon she loves it. She often has it in most foods even salads

 **Christine**

Pasta she loves any Italian food.

 **Gaila**

Cheeseburgers, shes loves them there are her favourtie earth food.


	26. Favourite brithday

**Jim**

Jim never liked his birthday, it was the day that his father died. Frank didn't bother about anything to do with his step-sons. His grandad Ty and Sam made an effort but they were still sad and his mother never mentioned it. Although his first brithday after tarrus iv, he was safe and with his family. He was starting to walk on his own but still need help. He grandad got him a bunch of book murder mystery and started to read them do him, while he was wrapped in a blanket and his mothers arms. He wasn't until he was almost asleep he heard his mother kissed his cheek and whispered 'happy birthday Jamie" that he knew it was his birthday.

 **Spock**

Spock never ready celebrated his brithday due to the Vulcan culture, it most illogical to celebrate it. Although his mother did make an effort of celebrating it, his father didn't. On his thirteenth birthday back before Vulcan was reformed, it was the birthday that symbolises adulthood and becoming a warrior. It was the only birthday Vulcans celebrate but giving them a weapon. His father gave him a dagger, it was old and worn down not the best to use in a fight but it was a family heirloom, it had been for over a century. He had to fight back a smile, his father giving it to him meant that he actually cared about him.

 **Leonard**

Any brithday before his 22nd, when his father was alive and his mother still loved him. His father always made an effort to be with him on his birthday mainly due to he missed his brith. Leo's mother would make a cake, as he became older he would help his mother bake. Now his just sad on his birthday and wants to drink to forget.

 **Nyota**

Her eleventh brithday, she missed the school trip due to her being sick so her parents took her to the an archive museum in San Francisco, it wasn't a field trip to star fleet academy but it was close and so much fun. There was a few old lieutenant who wore doing speeches and one of them was a ex communication officer and they talk about how amazing it was to learn all these alien language to help communicate with all of the different types of aliens. She decided that this was what she wanted to do.

 **Hikaru**

His fifteen brithday, he had moved out of this parents house to his grandparents house. It was nice that from the moment he woke up till he went to bed that felt like it was his birthday. He wasn't surprised that his parents hadn't called, but Kira and T.J had come round to celebrate. It was also the birthday he got his first sword.

 **Pavel**

He loves his brithday on earth he is with his family back in Russia, when he was younger all of his family would come they all loved the fact they had a genius in the family one so young. When he was older he would tell his family of his adventures minus some of more sadder details. On the ship he was with his second family. The only birthday he didn't like was his 18th.

 **Scotty**

He's not big on celebrating his brithday his Nan always made sure he had a party and a few presents, mostly books on engineering and maths. One year a his Nan got him patch but he had to look after the scotty pup himself which he did. He stop liking his brithday after his dad was drunk after his Nan died.

 **Jaylah**

She can't remember when her brithday is, she know a few days it could be on but not the exact day. They picked a day in the middle, but she doesn't see the need to celebrate.

 **Carol**

When she was sixteen her day took her off plant it was just on a space station but it was her first brithday since her mother died, both her and her dad were sad but they were together. They went over some plans for a ship he was helping to design.

 **Christine**

Her ninth the one before her mum died in a car crash. They had a pool party with her friends and an ice cream cake

 **Gaila**

She loved her brithday even though she and her mum didn't have make and her present were her school books and supplies. She loved them and studied hard to so her mum how thankful she was.


	27. Riding a bike

**Jim**

Sam was the one to teach him how to ride a bike. It was before he left. Jim wasn't the best at learning and had falling over a lot. It wasn't until they went over to their grandad, that he learned to properly how to ride a bike.

 **Spock**

He doesn't know how and he also doesn't see the need to ride a bike. Nyota did offer to teach him but it would be illogical duets his body mass being heavier on earth.

 **Leonard**

He used to ride his bike to school everyday unless it was raining then his mother would drive him. He his would make sure he was the one to teach him.

 **Nyota**

She loves to ride a bike back in Kenya, she couldn't do it so much in the city it wasn't safe enough.

 **Hikaru**

After school he would always go to his grandparents before he run away to stay with them. He notice his grandad's old bike in the back room of their shop and had ask him to teach him to ride it he loved old fashioned things.

 **Pavel**

He used to ride his bike a lot, he rode it round St Peterborough on to and from his high-school. When he was twelve in his last year of high school he rode his bike over a icey patch and flipped over breaking his jaw and collarbone. He hasn't riding a bike since.

 **Scotty**

He never learned how to ride a bike, him and his Nan did love each other but they both had short tempers, it didn't help that she was trying to teach him on a mountain bike.

 **Jaylah**

She thinks bikes are silly, using her feet is the best way to go.

 **Carol**

Her dad did teach her but her mother most drove her away especially after her bike was stolen.

 **Christine**

She hates it, she can dance for hours but riding a bike can kill her.

 **Gaila**

Her mother got her a bike for her brithday one year, when her mother started to work longer hours and couldn't drop her off at school anymore.


	28. High-school prom

**Jim**

After his return from Taurus he didn't go back to high school. He help his grandad on the farm and took online classes

 **Spock**

Vulcan didn't any many social gathering, there was a gathering with the graduating class he had to go due to T'Ping going. They were supposed to get married soon but they had not bonded she was talking to other people, while everyone else was ignoring Spock. So he when on the balcony and watch the starts.

 **Leonard**

At his prom he meet Pamela, they were both lonely and decided to have a dance together, he wanders would of happened if they didn't have that one dance.

 **Nyota**

She went with Justin, he disappeared an hour onto the night. She found him kissing another girl, she slapped him and was forced to leave, she was so mad she wasted so much time with time.

 **Hikaru**

Didn't go to his prom he didn't ask anyone and wasn't bothered by it he helped his grandparents sell flowers.

 **Pavel**

He wasn't allowed to go to his high school ball because he was twelve. He didn't care he was to busy proving to starfleet he was a good candidate to go there.

 **Scotty**

Scotty when with Nick they weren't dating but the went together and slow dance together.

 **Jaylah**

She didn't go to high school or knows how to dance but she likes the idea of dancing.

 **Carol**

She went with a boy called Harry. The had sex in the bathroom he only lasted thirty minutes.

 **Christine**

She went by herself, it was fun but she didn't really enjoy herself.

 **Gaila**

She loved her ball, she made her own dress.


	29. High-school graduated

**Jim**

All he got was an email on his PADD telling him he finished all his online classes.

 **Spock**

Most people in his city were surprised he graduated with some of the highest scores in his school but he didn't care for any of that, he hated that people think he is at a disadvantaged due to he human mother. He had been accepted into starfleet straight away but had also applied for the Vulcan science adacamy. He had to make a choice.

 **Leonard**

He graduated with honours in chemistry, his parents when standing with pride at him he was about to go off to medical school.

 **Nyota**

She had learned elven human languages by the time is graduate high school. She couldn't wait to started to learn alien languages

 **Hikaru**

Hikaru wasn't surprised that his parents didn't turn up to his graduation he was upset by it but not surprising.

 **Pavel**

His parents were so proudof him. He was twelve and had finish high school he was going to go to starfleet adacamy and later space. He didn't let the bullies get him down.

 **Scotty**

He skipped the dinner the leavers had due to his Nan being in the hospital.

 **Jaylah**

She didn't go to high school, but when she graduated from the adacamy, the crew of the enterprise were all there to cheer for her. She was able to graduate early due to her amazing skills. As well as a place of the enterprise.

 **Carol**

She was over the moon when her dad turned up and took her to dinner. She then showed him her acceptances to starfleet.

 **Christine**

She graduated and then when on to train as a nurse.

 **Gaila**

Her mother was so proud of her as was Gaila all the hard work had payed off she was accepted to starfleet on earth.


	30. At school

**Jim**

Jim is a nerdy and geek, he was doing so well in school top of his class but with Frank he just got on a bad path and after his mother and yelled at him say his father would be disappointed in him. He s just stopped trying.

 **Spock**

Spock was one of the top of his classes, even higher than most of the full blooded Vulcans. His teachers and most of the adults were surprised. He hated it and most parents were not happy that a half human was smarter that their own child. He got bullied a lot.

 **Leonard**

One of his best subjects was chemistry he love mixing chemicals together and chemistry was one of the top subject he need to be a doctor as well as biology. His second best subject.

 **Nyota**

Languages, any language classes or course that her school offers she did it. She became fluent in at least ten languages by the time she was eighteen. And in over twenty languages buy the time she graduated starfleet.

 **Hikaru**

Hikaru wasn't the brightness student at his high-school it was then only time his parents took notice of him to yell at him due to his grades. He grades improved when he loved with his grandparents.

 **Pavel**

Pavel is a genius, but the time when was eight he was in high school and twelve he had graduated and thirteenth he was at starfleet. He got bullied a lot but where he is now it didn't matter so much.

 **Scotty**

Scotty was an average student, nothing special but his Nan was proud that he work as hard as he could. His best subject was maths and any hands on work.

 **Jaylah**

At the academy she was great at any engineering class she took, but maths she was mad at and the paperwork, thankfully Pasha and Scotty help her via web chat.

 **Carol**

Carol was top of her class, her father was proud of her. She loved all of her science classes.

 **Christine**

She was a hard worker she focused more on her school work that her dancing. That was when her relationship with Lillian began to fall apart.

 **Gaila**

Gaila always worked hard in school, her mother gave up so much to raise her. She wanted to thank her by working hard in school to get a good job.


	31. Worst fight

**Jim**

Jim's worst fright he ever had was with his mother. Him and Sam often got into trouble for one reason to get their mother's attention. Soon Sam had had enough of their mother and of Frank so he run away. After he drive Frank car off the cliff and after Frank went at him with a belt. His mother called him on the PADD. They both screamed at each other until his mother yelled that his father would be disappointed in him and that he didn't died for Jim to be her words a failure. He shut of the call waiting for her to call back to apologise but she never did.

 **Spock**

He was fourteen his parents were away on for his father's works. He was walking home from school when a few of his classmates cornered him a week miles from his home. They were angry at him for beating them in a test they had. They started to insult his mother but Spock was just ignoring them and continued to walk when one of them grasped his arm and pulled him back, Spock began to fright back when a sharp pain in his left shoulder. The bullies quickly run away as Spock fell to his knees watching his green blood drip onto the sand. He stitched up the cut on his shoulder with his mothers needle and thread and sat in the mirror making sure he didn't show any emotions anymore. He hid the knife and need in the cloth under his bed.

 **Leonard**

Was a bar fight with his ex best friend Clay. He had him sleeping with his soon to be ex wife. In the end he had a cracked skull and ribs as well as a broken nose and one hell of a hungover. He lost his job and now had a restrainting order. He was lucky he wasn't arrested, he doesn't remember much of the fight he was so drunk.

 **Nyota**

While she was walking home from school at sixteen during the winter months. It was darker then it usually was. She had just over a bridge when a man wrapped his arms around her he stank of broze. He tried to pull her back behind the bridge but Nyota knew how to fight, she elbowed the man in the ribs then headbutted his. He let her go and she turn around and continued to kick him, she kick him in the face and he collapsed. Nyota then bolted and never looked back. She had bruises around her middle and had twisted her ankle.

 **Hikaru**

Hikaru father never had any love for his youngest son, he had five sons. When he yelled at Hikaru about his grades and how stupid and worthless he was. Hikaru had had enough of his lying cheating father and fought back yelling about how much of a bad father he was, Tadashi Sulu lost his temper and punched his son him the face and sent him up to room. Hikaru pack his bag and climbed out of the window to ran to his grandparents house.

 **Pavel**

Pavel was a genius everyone knew it. His family knew it from a young age but of course he was bullied a lot of it with was about to finish high school at the age of twelve most twelve year olds weren't even at high school. He never let that get him down and all of his family supported him but the bullies didn't go just after Pavel they went for his eighteen year old cousin Yuri, he unfortunately was held back for another year, he was in hospital most of the school year and the bullies ridiculed him that his much younger cousin was graduating before him. Unfortunately Pavel find him after the bullies had got to him, he asked if Yuri was okay but Yuri just called him a freak and pushed him into a locker. Pavel has always had to deals with bullies but someone in his family bullying him was the worst thing he every felt.

 **Scotty**

The worst fight he ever had wasn't with his father he couldn't care less about his father but he was with Nick. He had applied for starfleet adacamy just on the off chance he would get in he didn't tell Nick cause he didn't thing he would ever get though in a million years but he did think he got in but he did. So he was going to go but Nick didn't want him to go, they had a shouting match and words were said so Scotty just walked out he left on the shuttle to San Francisco. Crying the whole way.

 **Jaylah**

Her worst fight was with Manus when she was helping James T save her crew, she though she was going to die, that they were going to leave her to die on this planet alone.

 **Carol**

The fight with her dad on the vengeance before he died. She felt horrible about the situation, she had hope he knew that she loved him before he was killed by Khan.

 **Christine**

When she was in high school she started to focus more on her school work then her dancing. This made Lillian mad. They got into a massive fight to which made Christine stop going to dance classes and Lillian to stop talking to her.

 **Gaila**

When she used to make a few extra money during the adacamy. One of the men was ruff with her trying to force her. She fought back of cause but she was just able to hold him off until Jim Kirk found them and saved her.


	32. Hiccups

**Jim**

Jim was sitting on his granddads fence on one of paddocks. He granddad had walked off to get some drinks as the watch the sunset. It was peaceful and quite the only sounds were that of nature. Then he began to hiccups, he held his breath but it wasn't working he started to get angry. Then his granddad saw he trying to deal with hiccups and busted out laughing.

 **Spock**

He was sitting at his station on the bridge, it was a quite day with nothing planned and hopefully no attacks. Spock was sitting at his station when out of nowhere he hiccuped. He quickly looked around thankfully no one was had notice or wasn't phased by his hiccup. He hiccuped again and again people started to look up and around from they stations. Spock was trying to stay professional but was falling a little green blush was on his cheeks he turn to Nyota and she was smiling at him. Each time he hiccuped he would become more and more green. At least Nyota thought it was funny.

 **Leonard**

There was a sick kid in the ward where Leonard was working. The young boy was sad and wanted to go home but he couldn't. All the staff tried to cheer him up with jokes and that but it didn't work it really does. He was checking the vials and tests when he began to hiccup and hiccup. The kid began to giggle, it was some of those little thing the made Leo love his job.

 **Nyota**

Nyota deserves the reward for the worst place and time to get hiccups. An away mission had gone very wrong and now she and other people were now being held captive in a holding cell. She was able to talk to them and try to help the misunderstanding but then as luck would have it she got the hiccups, the alien group didn't know what was wrong and started to think that she was sending a type of code. Then one of the Ensigns started to laugh which started to confused and them starting to tried to understand what Nyota was saying. Lucky they didn't notice the people appear to arrest them.

 **Hikaru**

Hikaru was sitting at the table doing his homework, just because he didn't do well at school didn't mean to did not try hard. His father was on his PADD doing some important work, When Hikaru began to get the hiccups. He quickly tried to stop him but he father could notice and yell at him. His hiccups stop straight after that

 **Pavel**

He sitting in an uncomfortable seat sitting his final high school exam. It was a biology exam so he his usually maths, when he hiccuped. He placed his hand over his month but he could not stop hiccuping. He tried to hold his breath but the still didn't work. He sat through the whole exam with hiccups, his cousin Yuri wasn't happy and blamed him for failing his exam.

 **Scotty**

He was sitting on Nick couch, they were in the middle of a passionate kiss. Nick moved his lips to his neck. When he started to hiccup, a way to kill the mood. Nick was pissing himself laughing while Scotty was drinking a glass of water. They kept on gigging each time they started to kiss again.

 **Jaylah**

She was sitting in a class in the academy, when she got the hiccups since she didn't understand that they are really annoying to other people. Thankfully her teacher was kind to her situration and handed her a glass of water.

 **Carol**

Carol was sitting on a big arm chair was her dogs, she had gotten the hiccups when she was about to get a drink of water. Instead she was watching to dogs go crazy trying to find the source of the noise.

 **Christine**

She and Lillian were dancing about to start their dance for a computation, they had just started when Christine got the hiccups she dance through it and got congratulated on the fact she kept going. Lillian was made at her saying to was her fault they got second place that she had distracted her. That was the moment they started to drift apart.

 **Gaila**

Gaila was working down in engineering when she got the hiccups she wasn't bothered about it she just kept on working figuring that someone would drop something and would startle her and stop the hiccups. Scotty had handed her a teacup with water in it, she said thank you and was touched. She never knew her father or had a father figure but she thought Scotty like a father figure


	33. Why Starfleet

**Jim**

He did join on a dare but he really wanted to make something out of his life. He did love working on his granddads farm. He wanted some more then farming and going to the bar to drink. So when he was dared he did it.

 **Spock**

Spock was looking for his options for him he would his high school, he doubted that he would get into the Vulcan science academy, they wearily let humans in. Plus Vulcans hate to admit they are wrong and Spock was at school being told he was stupid or told he was at a dis vantage due to his mother. when he come across Starfleet he applied and was accepted the very next day. Now he had to make his choice.

 **Leonard**

He had no where else to go. He search for last places a doctor to go, it come up it a lot of dirty videos that was a hell no. So he search for jobs a doctor could do, he went on the Starfleet page and decided what the hell he will go to Space it takes three to four years to train. So that should be enough time to get over his fears of space and flying as well as try to control his motion sickness.

 **Nyota**

She knew that starfleet was the only place she was going to go. She was going to go to the stars and that was the only place she wanted to go.

 **Hikaru**

He knew he wanted to be a pilot since he was seven but when he was asking what type of pilot he want to be her didn't know. He can't tell you why he chose starfleet may because it was close to his grandparents.

 **Pavel**

Pavel love the stars he wanted to go to see them fly thought them. Only one problem he was so young but he was so young and didnt want to wait six years. Starfleet ask him to write an essay about if he has what it takes for him to join starfleet and go to Space.

 **Scotty**

Scotty wanted to go to starfleet but he did think he would get in there was a lot more people who had more skill than him. When he got the acceptance letter who was stoked but Nick didn't want him to go. He chose to go. It broke his heart but he knew it was best for him.

 **Jaylah**

She never really had a place to belong so when she was able to go to a adacamy she was happy so she now had a future.

 **Carol**

Carol had always been a daddy's girl. So when she was finishing high school she knew where she wanted to go, no question about it she was going to starfleet.

 **Christine**

Christine wanted adventure, she loved being a nurse but she did want to be more adventurous. Plus Lillian was starting to harass her online and a few times in person, she actually broke her arm. So starfleet was looking nice.

 **Gaila**

She wanted to do something amazing with her life and her mum wanted her do it as well. Orion was part of the Federation, so she was able to go starfleet. She want to see the galaxy and starfleet was the way to go.


	34. Broken Bones

**Jim**

Jim broke his wrist when he was eleven, he was having a shouting match with Frank when he wrapped his hand around Jims wrist, he tried to move his hand away but Frank hold on him tighten then Jim heard a snap and sharp pains in his wrist.

 **Spock**

Spock broke his hand on time when he was in his last year of the adacamy. His hand are very sensitive and he was in agony for a week as he healed. To top it off he had to do physical therapy for another two week

 **Leonard**

He was seven and learning to ride his bike when he toppled over and landed on his knee cap. His dad was next to him in seconds, he told his son not to look but Leo did his knee was out of place and the pain hit him the moment he look he began to scream.

 **Nyota**

Nyota was climbing the trees outside her Nani's house in Kenya when she slipped and fell to the ground. Her leg was broken, it was an easy fix but her brother had to carried her to the hospital.

 **Hikaru**

Hikaru had a broken ankle but no one in his house had notice her was about three years old. It was his older half-brothers Akio and Daiki who noticed and could him to the hospital. The oldest mostly look after him on his other full brothers Ryota and Tadashi junior (T.J). His parents didn't even noticed

 **Pavel**

Pavel was riding his bike home from school it was autumn so it wasn't snowing yet at the moment but he was still icey. His father told him to be careful and pay attention to the road he was but most of the road was icey his bike started to lose control and skidded he hate the breaks and he flipped over landing on his collarbone and jaw breaking them both lucky he was riding with his other cousins one of them Taitiana had a comm and called for a doctor.

 **Scotty**

Scotty was working some odd jobs to pay for food or a roof for a night when his dad walked into the shore he took on look at his son and just punch him in the face breaking his nose with a loud crack. He had to pay two weeks of his saving to fix his nose.

 **Jaylah**

Jaylah was sore as she and James T were lying on the floor. The doctor help her get up and saw that here arm was broken. He fix it up and told her to be careful with as it was a temporary fix.

 **Carol**

She was hanging up the washing when she heard her Comm ring for the house she start to run back towards the house but tripped over one of the dogs and broke her leg.

 **Christine**

She was leaving her job at the hospital after her shift, when she saw her ex girlfriend Lillian. For the past month she had been harassing her online. She was in a angry started to yell abuse at her one of her co workers saw what was happening and was heading towards the two girls. When Lillian pulled a hammer out her handbag and hit Christine arm breaking it.

 **Gaila**

After Jim saved her from the man that almost raped her, he notice her wrist was swelling up he took her to his doctor friend who fix her wrist up without asking questions.


	35. Siblings

**Jim**

He has an older brother called Sam. While Sam birth name was George like their dad but since he was born he'd been called Sam.

 **Spock**

Spock was a miracle and as they say miracles only happen once. He did however have an older half-brother but they are not close, he'd been an adult when Spock was born.

 **Leonard**

His parents decided that it would be easier to only have one child due to the fact his father worked a lot.

 **Nyota**

She has an older brother Davi, he a lawyer they talk. She hasn't told her brother she was dating a Vulcan until she had graduated.

 **Hikaru**

He was a lot of siblings, two half brothers Akio and Daiki from his fathers frist wife. Then two older full brothers Ryota and Tadashi junior (TJ). And lastly two little sisters Kira and Malia. He also has some other half-siblings from his father many out of marriage relationships.

 **Pavel**

Pavel is an only child, his parents tried for another baby a few years after he was born but the baby boy was a stillborn.

 **Scotty**

Scotty was an only child he thinks, his dad may have had other children but his doesn't know.

 **Jaylah**

She has two little brothers but she doesn't know that.

 **Carol**

Carol was an only child.

 **Christine**

She was a little sister Rebecca and and older brother John.

 **Gaila**

As she didn't her dad she most likely has siblings.


End file.
